Harry Potter n'est pas mort
by Lotis et Lola
Summary: Tous le monde croit Harry mort, mais son retour en surprendra plus d'un.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter n'est pas mort**

**Genre: **action/romance

**Résumé: **...suspense ...

**Note: **aucun personnage ne m'appartient (on s'en serait douté!)

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Chapitre 1: **échec cuisant

-Ron! Laisses tomber cela ne sert plus à rien, allons-nous en.

-Mais on ne peut pas échouer!

-Je sais mais...ils arrivent!

Sans perdre une seconde et avec des réflexes insoupçconnés de la part du dernier mâle Weasley, le rouquin attrapa la main de la brunette et tous les deux courirent à en perdre haleine dans les nombreux corridors.

-Ils se rapprochent, merde!

Augmentant l'allure, celui-ci prit soudainement à gauche à une intersection et entra sans prévenir dans une pièce à la porte entrouverte.

-Il faut trouver une issue.

L'angoisse se faisait sentir dans la voix de la jeune fille et Ron se faisait rage pour garder un semblant de sang-froid.

-On va s'en sortir Mione, il suffit trouver une fenêtre ou...

D'un geste rageur, le roux envoya son pied percuter un tas malodorant.

-Un trou!

Caché derrière le tas se trouvait un trou béant dont l'odeur putride fit reculer instantanément les deux jeunes.

-Quand on a pas le choix...

N'ayant pas besoin de finir sa phrase, Ron se jeta sans préavis dans l'ouverture suivi de près par Hermione. Faisant en sorte de ne pas regarder derrière eux, ils coururent jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent une lumière. Ils parcourirent les derniers mètres pour voir une porte en bois moisie.

Le rouquin prit son élan et d'un coup d' épaule ouvrit la porte en grand. Ils ne perdirent pas une minute de plus et dès qu'ils se trouvèrent assez loin, transplanèrent.

-Merde, ils ont réussi à se barrer!

-Le maitre va nous tuer.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

Ron et Hermione apparurent dans un quartier suspect dont ils n'en firent pas cas. Ils marchèrent d'une allure rapide pour arriver à un emplacement vide. La brunette n'hésita pas et en quelques secondes apparut une maison délabrée. Elle donna trois coups à la porte et lorsqu'un coup, de l'intérieur, se fit entendre, elle entra suivie du rouquin. Ils passèrent devant le vieux Maugrey fol'oeil sans s'arrêter et allèrent directement dans le salon.

Bon nombre de personnes se trouvait dans le séjour mais ils n'y firent pas attention. Ils se dirigèrent vers celle se trouvant au centre, Minerva MacGonagall.

-Miss Granger, M. Weasley, comment s'est passée la mission?

Ron eut soudain l'air de trouver très attrayante ses chaussures et Hermione eut un geste nerveux, traduit par une mèche de cheveux qu'elle ne cessait de remettre derrière son oreille.

Finalement ce fut cette dernière qui parla:

-Nous avons échoué.

Des murmures commencèrent à se lever dans le salon après le silence attendant la nouvelle. Hermione reprit la parole gênée:

-Des mangemorts nous ont pris en grippe dès que nous sommes arrivés. Nous avons essayé de continuer la mission mais ils ne nous ont pas lâché et nous avons donc dû abandonner.

Ron qui jusque là n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, prit la parole:

-Ils devaient savoir que nous allions venir, et c'était d'ailleurs évident.

MacGonall ne put qu'approuver cette remarque. Il était évident que l'Ordre du Phénix allait tout faire pour reprendre les horcruxes, et Voldemort aurait été bien inconscient de ne pas s'en douter.

-Nous avons donc du souci à nous faire.

Tout à coup, l'espoir qu'avait apporté cette mission s'effaça pour laisser, sur le visages des membres de l'ordre, place à la fatigue et pour certains, la résignation.

-Si seulement Harry était encore en vie...

Cette phrase d'Hermione pleine de tristesse ne laissa pas indifférente les personnes qui l'entendirent, c'est-à-dire, Ron et Minerva.

-Oui, si seulement...

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

J'espère faire des chapitres plus longs à l'avenir...


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter n'est pas mort**

**Genre: **action/romance

**Résumé: **...suspense ...

**Note: **aucun personnage ne m'appartient (on s'en serait douté!), sauf Maria et ce cher professeur(Nathan).

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Chapitre 2: **Entrainement et retour

Au coeur d'une clairière dans une forêt perdue, deux ombres se mouvaient. Des flash de lumière s'entrechoquaient sous les rayons du soleil levant. Ces deux ombres bougeaient rapidemment et leurs gestes étaient vifs et précis. Finalement l'un réussit à désarmer l'autre mais de peu.

Le vainqueur se laissa tomber sur l'herbe essouflait tandis que l'autre s'appuyait sur son épée récupéré.

-Tu es devenu imbattable maintenant petit scarabé.

-Pfff, ne dis pas n'importe quoi prof.

-Mais je ne mens pas, tu oserais douter de la parole de ton maitre d'arme jeune apprenti?

-Tu dis vraiment des bêtises plus grandes que toi.

-Je te remercie du compliment Harry.

C'était bien Harry Potter qui se trouvait dans cette clairière à une heure aussi matinale.

Il avait par contre bien changé et il aurait été difficile de le reconnaître sans sa cicatrice (frontale)en forme d'éclair. Il atteignait maintenant les 1m81, sa peau était plus halée, cause de ses nombreuses heures d'entrainement sous le soleil, il ne portait plus de lunette et des muscles saillants étaient visibles sous son tee shirt, collant à cause de la sueur. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé était la couleur de ces yeux, vert émeraude.

-Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer maintenant, une dure journée s'annonce pour toi jeunot.

-Maria?

-Maria.

-C'est obligatoire?

-Je le crains.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on est toujours là?

-Je me le demande.

Après cette discussion indispensable pour affronter cette nouvelle journée, Harry et son professeur se dirigèrent vers la ville. La descente était sans conteste beaucoup plus reposante que la montée et Harry profita au maximum de ce qu'il lui restait de tranquilité. Ils passèrent les grandes portes de la ville et traversèrent le plus lentement possible les rues. Harry observait amusé les saluts que rendaient son professeur aux habitants, particulèrement les femmes et jeunes filles. Malgré sa trentaine, son professeur était encore plein de charmes, d'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre. Des cheveux chatains souvent attachés en catogan, des yeux bleu-vert et une peau pale, on lui donnerait facilement cinq ans de moins. Et il faut dire, que ce dernier avait un côté Don Juan un peu trop prononcé selon Maria. Si celle-ci n'était pas là, ce cher professeur s'en donnerait à coeur joie dans ses conquêtes. Après quelques arrêts du professeur pour saluer plus « intimement » ses prétendantes, celui-ci et Harry arrivèrent devant un magasin de fleurs. Ils entrèrent à pas prudents sachant que partir aussi tôt le matin sans prévenir Maria était source d'énervement chez la jeune femme.

Celle-ci était dans la fleur de la jeunesse (20 ans) et avait une facheuse tendance à s'énerver contre les deux garçons lorsque ceux-ci disparaissait sans prévenir, ce qui arrivait souvent. Elle était pourtant d'un naturel calme et doux, elle avait tout d'une bonne femme au foyer (dixit professeur) et heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas entendu cette remarque car Maria était aussi une femme de tête. Calme mais sans pitié lorsqu'on l'asticotait ou lorsque des jeunes hommes lui faisaient la cour.

Rousse aux yeux étonnement gris avec une peau diaphane, elle avait beaucoup de prétendants, mais son penchant sentimental lui faisait attendre le prince charmant.

Cette dernière sa planta comme une furie devant les deux « victimes » qui reculèrent inconsciemment.

-Où étiez-vous?

Sa voix était beaucoup trop mielleuse pour paraître naturelle. La seule solution qui s'offrait était de tout déballer, comme ça, elle serait plus conciliante. D'accord il y aura la corvée de vaiselle mais cela sera toujours mieux que de nettoyer toute la maison dans son intégralité.

-On...

Mais Harry ne put malheureusement pas finir sa phrase car l'imbécile lui servant de prof allait encore une fois jouer la carte du défi et cela allait encore mal finir.

-Nous étions à un rencard formidable, tu aurais dû être là. Il y avait une petite blonde aux seins...

Maria avait atteint son seuil de self-control et le coup sur la tête n'avait pas manqué. Souvent, elle utilisait cette technique du coup de poing lorsque le « fou » disait des âneries (c'est-à-dire la majorité du temps).

-Vous êtes encore allés vous entrainez alors que vous saviez que c'était aujourd'hui qu'on préparait les valises. Ne prends cette tête de repenti Nathan, cela ne marche jamais. Peut-être avec tes midinettes, mais pas avec moi. Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'y coller tout de suite avant que je ne t'envoie voir Fran pour chercher une commande. Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase qu'il était déjà monté faire sa valise.

-Harry...je comprends ta motivation, mais je n'ai pas envie de toujours aller vous cherchez pour faire des choses basiques. Et oui, faire une valise en fait parti. Allez, monte et plus vite que ça.

Maria était toujours comme ça avec Harry et aujoud'hui encore ne faisait pas exception. Mais le Survivant en faisait fi, il adorait Maria, même ses colères, car quelque part, c'était comme une mère pour lui. Il ne fut pas surpri de voir par la porte entrebaillée, Nathan jetait pêle-même ses affaires sur le lit et les trier de sorte qu'en l'écoutant on entendait: « ça je prends, super utile en cas d'attaque surprise et ça...je prends pas , trop lourd et j'ai la flemme de le porter ».

C'était un vrai gamin.

Pourtant arrivé devant ce qu'il pouvait appelé depuis un moment maintenant, sa chambre, il fut pris de mélancolie. Il ne faisait pas sa valise de gaiété de coeur, tout simplement parce-que ce n'était pas un voyage comme on en fait pendant des vacances. Non. C'était pour retourner là où il avait vécu un pan de sa vie qui lui avait paru tellement loin ici, presque imaginaire, mais aujourd'hui tellement proche. Sa valise était beaucoup plus pleine que lorsqu'il habitait encore chez les Dursley, normal puisqu'il avait des choses qui lui appartenait, autres que scolaires. De nombreuses armes blanches, un livre sur le langage des fleurs, un livre de photos de lui, Maria, Nathan et pleins d'autres personnes qu'ils avait rencontré dans cette ville et lors de ses voyages d'entrainement avec Nathan.

Tout ici allait lui manquer, de la clairière à l'odeur de fleurs qui embaumait continuellement la maison. Sa maison.

-Harry, Nathan! Dépêchez-vous un peu, on doit y aller.

Harry imprima une dernière fois l'endroit qu'était sa chambre avant de refermer la porte et tombait sur Nathan qui n'avait finalement pris que très peu de choses. Tout ce qui entrait dans le domaine des armes se trouvait, je ne sais où, sur lui, et les vêtements dans la valise.

-On peut y aller.

-Pour le magasin, qui va s'en occuper?

-Ne t'en fais pas, Emma va s'en charger, mais je dois lui donner les clefs avant, donc partez devant, je vous rejoins.

-d'ac'.

Maintenant le rêve était fini. Harry voulait se souvenir de tout et c'est pour cela qu'il observa attentivement la façade du magasin, du comptoir qu'on pouvait apercevoir dans l'ombre, aux fleurs disposaient sur les étagères et derrière la vitrine.

-Allez gamin, on y va.

Nathan avait même pris un ton de voix sérieux, ce qui était étonnant de sa part, mais il comprenait le manque d'énergie de son protégé. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et ils avancèrent dans les rues maintenant bondées de la ville.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

Harry avait la tête collée à la vitre du train et celle-ci se soulevait lors de soubresauts. Nathan était en pleine lecture dans un de ces livres bizarres que seul lui arrivait à comprendre. Maria s'était endormie et sa tête était posée sur l'épaule du professeur.

Décidémment, la mélancolie ne lui allait pas du tout. Il se prenait à penser à son arrivée dans la ville et à sa rencontre avec son professeur, assez incroyable d'ailleurs:

**Flash back:**

_**Harry était en train de se traiter de toutes sortes de noms tout en montant une pente.**_

_**Il trainait sa jambe gauche, ce qui avait formé une sorte de tranchée après son passage, et du sang coulait de son bras droit. Se battre contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts ne lui allaient pas du tout. Il avait à peine posé un pied dans la forêt bordant le manoir qu'on lui était tombé dessus. Il avait dû batailler dur pour s'en sortir et était finalement tombé dans un ravin après une course poursuite. Heureusement qu'il était sur un bout de terre, sinon cela aurait été, adieu le Survivant. Il fallait vraiment pas être futé pour ne pas avoir vu un ravin de cette taille.**_

_**Sortir du ravin avait été autant, une épreuve physique que mentale. Mais il en était sorti et se trouvait comme un malheureux à trainer sa carcasse jusqu'à un lieu securitaire. Les membres de l'Ordre avait dû se rendre que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis le temps. **_

_**Tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu l'ombre se cachait dans un fourrée à sa droite. En quelques secondes à peine, il se retrouva, une épée sous le cou (où d'ailleurs il pouvait voir son reflet de mort vivant) et une voix, qu'il trouvait venue de très loin, ou était-ce lui qui commençait à se sentir plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà. En tout les cas, il s'évanouissa sans prévenir.**_

_**Il se réveilla dans un lit qui lui était inconnu. Ces blessures avait été bandées et il portait un pyjama trop grand pour lui. Ce qui signifiait que sa situation n'était pas si terrible.**_

_**-Tu lui as quoi!**_

_**Ou peut-être que si.**_

_**La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une rousse échevelée fit son apparition. Harry aurait voulu faire semblant de dormir mais c'était trop tard, elle l'avait vu. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, il crut être mort et que cette femme était sa mère, car elle mit sa main tendrement sur son front pour voir si il n'avait pas de fièvre. Mais la douleur provenant de ces blessures et la couleur des yeux de la jeune femme le fit revenir à la raison.**_

_**-Ne crains rien, tu es en sécurité.**_

_**-Je...  
-Repose-toi tu es exténué. Mais avant, Nathan viens ici immédiatement!**_

_**Ce brusque haussement de voix fit sursauter Harry qui ne s'y attendait vraiment. D'une voix douce, elle passait à une voix au volume sonore fracassant.**_

_**-Oui...**_

_**Ce fut une petit voix qui répondit et le possesseur de celle-ci donna un contraste étonnant à sa venue.**_

_**-Je crois que tu as quelque chose à dire, non.**_

_**Cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.**_

_**-Hé bien...excuse-moi petit. J'ai juste cru que tu étais un de ces jeunes qui adorent mettre un grabuge pas possible en ville.**_

_**Choquer par la situation, le temps de réaction de Harry fut d'autant plus long. Il regardait l'homme avec des yeux ébahis ne sachant quoi répondre à cela.**_

_**-Je crois vraiment qu'il faut que tu te reposes. Au fait, le grand imbécile là (elle le montre du doigt) c'est Nathan et moi c'est Maria.**_

_**-Harry.**_

_**Ce fut la seule chose qu'il put dire avant de s'endormir bercer par les gestes légers de relaxation de Maria. **_

**Fin du flash back**

Bien sûr, il leur disa plus tard son nom. Mais ils n'en firent pas cas et à partir de ce moment il vécut heureux entre les entrainements de Nathan et la douceur maternelle de Maria.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il vivait vraiment dans un endroit familial, même si il y avait les Weasley, c'était différent. Il passait les vacances chez eux, c'était tout. Là il vivait avec eux au sens propre du terme, et dans sa maison.

Maintenant, il devait retrouver une partie de sa vie qu'il ne voulait pas revoir mais dont il n'avait pas le choix.

La plupart des gens adoraient revenir à l'endroit de leurs racines, mais Harry c'était tout le contraire.

Et oui, Harry Potter était en vie et retournait « chez lui ».

A Londres.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry a certe des muscles, mais c'est pas non plus Superman, disons qu'il en a mais de façon raisonnable .

Les personnages de Maria et Nathan reviendront souvent dans l'histoire puisqu'ils sont un peu comme les parents qu'Harry n'a jamais eu.

Et un autre chapitre qui s'achève...


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter n'est pas mort**

**Genre: **action/romance

**Résumé: **...suspense ...

**Note: **aucun personnage ne m'appartient (on s'en serait douté!), sauf Maria et ce cher prof.

**Note 2: **merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review .

**Note 3: **SLASH Blaise/Harry (pas maintenant mais bientôt).

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Chapitre 3: **Retrouvailles entre ennemis

Le train était enfin arrivé après deux longues heures d'attente. Harry se sentait bizarre, il est vrai que ce retour aux sources ne lui plaisait pas vraiment mais de revoir la gare le rendait, quelque part, excité. C'était vraiment bizarre. Pour une fois qu'il arrivait non pas du quai 9 ¾ mais d'un quai normal. Au moins, personne ne le prendrait pour un fou comme lors de sa première année, quel idiot il avait été!

Il se demandait ce qui était arrivé à Hedwige, après tout elle avait été son premier ami (enfin, sa première amie). Alors qu'il essayait de deviner ce qui était arrivé aux autres, quelqu'un le bouscula sans s'excuser.

-Pardon c'est pour les chiens.

Alors qu'il disait ça, une pensée pour son parrain lui vint. Comme il lui manquait.

-Désolé j'avais moi même été poussé.

-Hein?

-On ne dit pas « hein » mais « comment ».

La personne qui l'avait bousculé s'était retournée et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Et avec Nathan qui s'y mettait, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

-Cela ne fait rien.

Etrangement, la personne avait un air familier pour Harry, qui l'observa attentivement en cherchant dans sa mémoire.

La personne qui était un jeune homme, était de nouveau de dos et s'apprêtait à partir quand Harry le vit se faire enlacer par quelqu'un.

-Content de te revoir Blaise.

-Moi aussi.

Au moment ou Harry trouvée, la personne qui était arrivée se recula et il put apercevoir des mèches blonds presque blanches. Cela ne pouvait être que...

-Malfoy.

Harry ne l'avait que murmuré mais la personne l'avait entendu et le jeune homme « Blaise » aussi.

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à s'avancer pour être sûr de l'indentité du soi-disant Malfoy, il fut happé par une autre personne qui ne l'avait malheureusement pas oublié.

-Allez petit scarabé, le carosse est avancé.

-Mais...

On ne peut rien refuser à Nathan, surtout si celui-ci use de sa force. Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître en le regardant, il était costaud comme pas deux.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva sur l'épaule de Nathan comme un sac à patate (appuyons sur le fait qu'Harry a bientôt 19 ans et qu'il mange à sa faim) à traverser tout la hall de la gare en battant des poings et des pieds et en usant de jurons plus insolites les uns que les autres.

Pendant ce temps-là, Blaise et l'autre jeune homme les regardait s'éloigner en soupirant de soulagement.

-Qui c'était?

-J'en sais rien, mais tu as eu chaud Draco. Heureusement que personne ne l'a entendu.

-Je sais, depêchons-nous de sortir avant qu'on se pose des questions sur ma tenue.

-C'est vrai que...

-Zambini la ferme.

Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zambini partirent donc de la gare en prenant un taxi, alors que dans un taxi quelques mètres en avant se trouvait Maria, Nathan et un Harry boudeur.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Je sais c'est court mais c'est parce-que le prochain sera plus long (voyez l'excuse bidon).

Je jure solennellement que le prochain chapitre sera plus long!


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter n'est pas mort**

**Genre: **action/romance

**Résumé: **...suspense ...

**Note: **aucun personnage ne m'appartient (on s'en serait douté!), sauf Maria et ce cher prof.

**Note 2: **merci à toutes les peronnes qui lisent cette fic .

**Note 3: **SLASH Blaise/Harry.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Chapitre 4: **Retrouvailles entre amis

Plus que deux rues et ils étaient arrivés. Harry en avait mal à l'estomac. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne les avaient vu. Quelque part, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il les avait abandonné, mais d'un autre côté, lui aussi avait besoin de respirer et l'occasion s'était présentée.

Et maintenant, il se trouvait dans cette voiture de location à regarder les maisons défilées.

Il n'était pas allé retirer de l'argent sinon on aurait su qu'il n'était pas mort et en plus qu'il était revenu.

Etre mort avait l'avantage de la surprise mais pour ce qui était de revoir ses proches, c'était une autre paire de manche. Comment allaient-il réagir?

Tout à ses pensées, Harry n'entendit pas Nathan l'appelait.

-Harry? Harry, la terre appelle la lune, tu me reçois?

-Hein, quoi?

-Je t'ai déjà dis qu'on ne disait pas « hein » mais...

-Nathan tais-toi! Harry est-ce que ça va?

Le ton inquiet de Maria eut le mérite de sortir totalement Harry de ses pensées.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-C'est par où qu'il faut aller maintenant?

-Ah oui...c'est là!

-Harry! évite de crier sans crier gare...sans crier gare, ahahaha, ce que je suis drôle.

Le regard d'Harry montrant clairement l'exaspération et le regard noir de Maria eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur Nathan qui préfèra se taire...au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent.

-Le quartier est charmant.

-Oui.

Harry observait les alentours, toujours aussi glauques mais tellement exactes à ses souvenirs.

-C'est ici.

-Je suis désolé de te dire ça Harry, mais, il n'y a rien ici.

-C'est une première mais je suis d'accord avec Nathan, Harry, il n'y a strictement rien.

-Voyez plutôt.

Et quelques secondes plus tard apparaissait une maison à l'aspect délabré mais étant comme même présente.

-Impressionant.

-La prochaine fois, il pourrait pas apparaître le dernier magazine « Sexy girls » vu que j'ai pas pu le commander dernièrement.

Un coup sur la tête et un autre regard noir lui firent comprendre de se taire si il ne voulait pas disparaître dans les minutes qui suivaient.

-Et qu'est-ce...on doit toquer?

-Je n'en sais rien, ça fait tellement longtemps...Toquons, nous verrons bien.

Etrangement, Harry donna trois coups à la porte (voir chapitre 1 pour le code des coups à la porte )et des pas se firent entendre.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix étaient tous réunis dans le salon à chercher une solution.

-Nous pourrions ré-essayer, le mage noir ne s'y attendrait pas?

-Trop risquer, il sait très bien que nous n'abandonnerons pas.

-Il a raison.

-Mais si...

Les discussions allaient bon train et seuls quelques membres gardaient le silence, dont, MacGonagall, Hermione, Ron, la famille Weasley, Tonks et Rémus Lupin.

Le volume commençait à monter et Minerva dût intervenir pour calmer le jeu.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait...

-Non Hermione. Harry n'aurait jamais laissé tomber lui!

En entendant ce nom, les Weasley et Rémus levèrent la tête .

-Ron a raison ma chérie, je suis sûre que...

Molly Weasley n'avait pas finis sa phrase que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Arthur la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer tandis que les visages des autres s'assombrissaient.

C'est alors que trois coups se firent entendre. Le silence se fit immédiatement dans le séjour et tous les personnes se regardaient en se posant la même question du regard : qui était-ce?

Etant donné que tous les membres (sauf ceux morts ou portés disparus) étaient présents, la crainte était palpable. Ce fut Maugrey fol'oeil qui était près de la porte qui alla ouvrir.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

-Bon il se grouille ou quoi, on va pas prendre racine non plus!

-Tais-toi Nathan!

-Mais...

Un troisième regard noir et il bouda en tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Harry, bien que légèrement effrayé, sourit à l'attitude de son professeur.

Finalement la porte s'ouvrit et une baguette entra dans le champ de vision d' Harry.

Maugrey fol'oeil toisait les trois personnes en attendant une justification de leur présence sur le palier.

Harry prit donc la parole:

-Bonjour Monsieur Fol'oeil.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver à dire.

-Qui êtes-vous?

Le brun ne fut pas surpris que ce dernier ne le reconnaisse pas et allait décliner son identité lorsqu'une autre voix prit la parole:

-Nous sommes là car le petit scarabé,ici présent, devait revenir pour « sauver le monde » ,et quand il aura réussi, on pourra tranquillement retourner chez nous où une jolie p'tite brune au bonnet...

Maria avait finalement interrompu sa tirade par un coup magistral. Cette fois-ci Nathan était bon pour une grosse bosse sur le sommet du crâne.

-Tu l'avais pas volé celui là!

Maugrey fol'oeil avait regardé la scène d'un air surpris et ce fut Harry, après avoir bien rigolé, qui avait parlé une bonne fois pour toute:

-C'est moi, Harry Potter.

Fol'oeil avait bien failli perdre son oeil en entendant ça. Il observa plus attentivement Harry mais ne le reconnu que lorsque celui-ci leva les cheveux qui se trouvaient sur son front. L'auror put alors voir une cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui était incomparable. Mais le doute étant toujours présent, il garda sa baguette en les faisant entrer.

Le groupe se dirigea vers le salon, Harry en tête. Lorsque celui-ci apparut tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Ils avaient tous entendu ce qui c'était passé sur le palier et attendaient de voir ce que ce soi-disant Harry Potter allait faire. Le silence était tellement pesant que la phrase de Nathan n'énerva même pas Maria:

-Bonjour l'ambiance.

Harry était gêné et attendait que quelqu'un veuille bien faire le premier pas, il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise.

-Tu prétends être Harry Potter mais qu'est-ce qui le prouve, et n'utilise même pas l'excuse de la cicatrice.

C'était Ron qui avait parlé et sa voix avait été dure. Une chose était sûre, Ron avait changé, et pas qu'un peu.

-Oui, il a raison. Harry est mort il y a deux ans, alors pourquoi maintenant?

C'était encore plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé, si ses deux meilleurs amis ne le reconnaissaient pas, c'était mal barré.

-Je ne suis pas mort il y a deux ans puisque je suis en face de vous aujourd'hui. Il y a deux ans, j'ai transplané près d'un manoir sous ordre d'une mission donnée par MacGonagall, mais des mangemorts m'attendaient et en bonus Voldemort. J'ai perdu ma baguette lors de cette « entrevue » et j'ai dû courir pour leur échapper. Mais je n'avais pas vu le ravin et je suis tombé en plein dedans, heureusement qu'un bout de terre dépassait. Je suis tombé dessus et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à remonter ensuite. Voldemort et ses mangemorts m'ont cru mort et vous aussi par la même occasion.

-Tu mens!

-Non, il dit la vérité, alors fais attention à ce que tu dis petit. Lorsque Nathan l'as amené, il était dans un piteux état, alors je ne te permets pas de traiter Harry de menteur ou je peux t'assurer que je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières à ma façon.

A ces paroles, Harry avait regardé Maria, surpris et impressionné. Elle n'avait vraiment pas froid aux yeux pour provoquer devant une assemblée de sorciers l'un des leurs (lui aussi avait été des leurs, mais plus maintenant).

-Ce n'est pas une preuve ça, c'est un fait.

-Tout à fait.

-Pour qui se prennent-ils pour oser nous parler de la sorte?

-Vous avez absolument raison...

Les discussions reprirent de plus belles et chacun allait de son commentaire. Encore une fois ce fut Minerva qui fit taire tous le monde. Elle fixait intensément Harry et paraissait pouvoir voir à travers lui.

-Je vous jure que je dis la vérité professeur MaGonagall. Comme j'ai juré avoir dis la vérité lorsque j'ai déclaré à tous le monde que Voldemort était revenu en cinquième année. Et comme j'ai juré avoir vu dans la pensine de Rogue ainsi qu'avoir été présent lorsque le professeur Dumbledore a été tué en sixième année. C'est pareil pour le Ministère où j'ai volontairement transgressé les règles et mis en danger les vies d'Hermione, Ron ,Ginny, Luna et Neville et en causant la mort de Sirius...

Les derniers mots avaient presque été murmuré et les yeux d'Harry bien que tenant toujours tête à Minerva étaient brillants comme si il allait pleurer. Nathan avait posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Harry comme lors de leur départ et Maria avait pris la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

Le silence suivant le discours d'Harry fut lourd pour les membres de l'Ordre qui doutait entre croire et avoir l'espoir que le Survivent était vraiment en vie ou l'enfermer en attendant la décision de Minerva.

Cette dernière s'approcha d'Harry et laissant tout fonction de « chef » de l'Ordre de côté, prit le brun dans ses bras. Des larmes coulaient des yeux de cette dernière et Harry aussi se laissait aller dans cette étreinte.

Les autres membres qui hésitaient encore à la conduite à suivre, virent tous les Weasley, Molly la première, se précipitaient sur Harry pour le prendre aussi dans leurs bras. Hermione et Molly ne cessaient de pleurer de joie.

Harry était heureux de les revoir et c'était réciproque. Tonks se retenait à grande peine de ne pas pleurer et Rémus, qui avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux, tentait par tous les moyens de le cacher.

Après Molly et Ginny, ce fut Hermione qui étouffa presque Harry:

-Désolée, je crois que j'ai mouillé ton haut.

-Pfff, c'est rien imbécile.

Harry souriait de la bêtise d'Hermione, elle qui était si intelligente s'excusait pour quelque chose sans grande importance.

Harry se retrouva en face de Ron, comme après la première tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers, les deux se regardaient sans savoir quoi faire. Maria, d'un discret coup derrière le dos, poussa Harry sur Ron. Ceux-ci finirent donc par s'étreindre dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Content de te revoir vieux et...désolé.

-C'est rien va, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

Et comme si rien n'avait changé, Hermione pensa tout haut la même chose qu'il y avait cinq ans:

-Ah les garçons...

Et Ginny d'acquieçait.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Je suis parti dans un délire vers la fin ,je vous dis pas!

Merci d'avoir lu et la suite bientôt .


	5. Chapter 5

La hoooonte le temps que je mets pour poster, ça devient grave là ''.

En tout cas, la suite!

_Pensées de Harry_ _en italique_

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_Cela s'était plutôt bien passé._

C'est ce que pensait Harry, allongé dans un lit du 12 Grimmault Place, premier étage, première porte de droite (quelle précision).

Cela faisait une heure qu'il se repassait en boucle dans sa tête ses retrouvailles avec ses amis.

Mais une autre scène parasitait aussi ses pensées.

_Qu'allaient faire Zambini et Malfoy?_

_C'était une combinaison plutôt risquée ces deux-là._

_Une recherche d'infos sur ce p'tit couple s'imposait!_

Suivant le geste à la parole, le brun se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors que sa main allait toucher la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, sortant presque de ses gonds.

-Ry'!

Passé le choc, Harry regarda son prof complètement ahuri.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler des mouches...Avaler des mouches, ahahaha!!!

Décidemment, le cas de Nathan ne s'arrangeait pas.

-Ouh...je suis trop drôle pour mon propre bien.  
-Si tu le dis Nathan...mais si tu m'expliquais la raison de ton entrée, qui a d'ailleurs pratiquement arraché la porte de la chambre.

D'un regard vers la dite-porte, Nathan comprit qu'il était bon pour faire le ménage de toute cette maison poussiéreuse sous les ordres de Maria si Harry le dénonçait.

-Dis...Harry...tu ne diras rien à Maria, hein?

Le brun se retenant à grande peine de rire, apaisa l'inquiétude de son professeur.

-Non, t'en fais pas, je ne lui dirai rien. Mais évite de fracasser ma porte la prochaine fois. Et par la même, frappe avant d'entrer.

Acccompagant ses paroles, Harry redonna un aspect à peu près correct à la, maintenant connue, porte, par un geste de la main.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me voulais?

Nathan prit un air totalement indigné.

-Comment cela! Je n'ai plus le droit de venir te voir juste pour discuter, ou m'enquérir de ta santé!

Les enfants deviennentt si ingrats dès qu'ils atteignent l'âge de faire une phrase et de connaître des gros mots...

Nathan laissa quelques minutes pour appuyer son instant dramatique et reprit de plus belle.

-Pourquoi es-tu si ingrat Harry, hein? Quand je pense à toutes ces couches que je t'ai mis, et à toutes ces heures que j'ai passé à te veiller...dis-moi, comment peut-on devenir si indifférent face à sa chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang, à ces gens qui t'ont mis au monde Harry!

Le brun commença à ouvrir la bouche pour le faire taire mais Nathan n'en avait pas fini, malheureusement pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce que nous n'avons pas bien fait Harry, hein? Dis-moi, parle-moi, ne me renie pas, fils, je ne pourrai supporter ton indifférence face à moi, ton vieux père!

Le chatain fit semblant de pleurer et se retourna d'un mouvement bruque.

-Puisqu'il en est ainsi Harry, je m'en vais avant que tu ne t'en ailles.

Et celui-ci commença à partir mais un choc derrière sa tête l'arrêta. L'objet de la collision fit un bruit sourd en tombant à terre. Un oreiller.

-Et en plus tu jettes tes objets à un viiel homme comme moi, par-derrière en plus, traitre!

Que mon courroux s'abatte sur toi, fils indigne!

C'est ainsi qu'une lutte sans merci débuta. Harry, le fils indigne, d'un côté et Nathan, le père désabusé, de l'autre.

Ce fut Hermione et Ron qui interrompèrent la bataille. Mais le roux eut comme même le temps de se prendre un oreiller dans le visage avant la fin.

-Vous allez bien?

-Hein, oh oui. Ne vous inquiètez pas, juste le choc entre deux générations.

-Et c'est le fils indigne qui gagna!

-Que racontes-tu là, gamin, c'est le père désabusé qui remporta la victoire haut la main.

Alors qu'une autre querelle, mais d'un genre différent, commençait, Hermione et Ron regardèrent les deux « adultes » sans comprendre.

-Euh, Harry, monsieur Nathan...

-Nathan tout court, miss...mais, comment vous-appelez-vous magnifique créature?

-Nathan, ne commence pas.

-Hermione.

-Quel magnifique prénom pour une magnifi...aie!

-Bien fait. Et tu devrais t'estimer heureux que Maria n'ait pas été là.

-Tu ne lui diras rien Harry, hein?

Pendant que Nathan négociait sa survie avec Harry, Hermione reprenait une couleur de peau normal, alors que le visage de Ron était encore légèrement rouge de colère.

-Je ne dirai rien, si tu ne fais rien pendant tout notre séjour ici, d'accord?

-Mais, petit scarabé, ce que tu me demandes là est inhumain! Et toutes ces belles demoiselles qui ne demandent qu'un preux chevalier pour les sauver de la solitude pernicieuse et...

-Nathan!

-C'est bon, d'accooord! Mais tu auras la décheance de toutes ces belles demoiselles sur la conscience.

-J'assume complètement ma décision et elle est irrévocable.

-Pour dire une chose pareille tu ne peux qu' être gay...

-Pardon!?

-Allons manger!

-Nathan!

-Vous venez les enfants?

-Nathan!

Des bruits précipités se firent entendre dans les escaliers accompagnés d'éclats de voix.

-Il ne serait pas un peu fou.

-Je ne crois pas Ron.

-J'espère que tu dis vrai, parce-que sinon, Harry aura été contaminé par sa folie.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises Ron.

-Je fais juste des suppositions Mione.

-Des suppositions stupides oui!

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Et c'est moi que v'là. Pour ce retard inexcusable pour ceux qui lisent cette fic, je mets un bonus.

**BONUS**:

_(Autatrice)-Je vais vous faire en direct, une interview exclusive de Nathan, le Don Juan fou!_

_Et Shikamaru Nara sera mon co-présentateur!_

**(Shika)-pourquoi toujours moi!**

_(Aut)-parce-que tu le vaux bien! Donc, bienvenue Nathan sur ce plateau._

(Nath)-Merci beaucoup de m'accueillir sur ce plateau, belle demoiselle.

_(Aut)impassible-Merci du compliment, mais donc...première question, vous n'avez pas l'air surpri par le monde de la magie, donc, êtes-vous sorcier?_

(Nath)-Hé bien, c'est une bonne question, mais la plus importante serait...êtes-vous célibataire?

_(Aut)sur le cu-pardon!?_

(Nath)-hé bien oui, une si jolie personne...

**(Shika)-tsss, le play-boy du dimanche (en plus on est vraiment dimanche), tu te contentes de répondre aux questions de la « demoiselle » et tu la fermes !**

_(Aut)des étoiles dans les yeux-alors tu tiens vraiment à moi Shika-chan...je le savais, tous les signes le démontraient. Mais ne t'en fais, tu ne souffriras plus en silence maintenant que je connais tes sentiments!_

(Nath)s'énervant-tête d'épouvantail croit pouvoir tromper une innocente jeune fille sous mes yeux! Je ne laisserai pas cet ignoble pervers volé la pureté de cette fleur!

**(Shika)-qui c'est la tête d'épouvantail! Et le pervers! Et l'innocente jeune fille!?**

_(Aut)qui rougit-mais c'est moi Shika-chan, innocente et pure..._

**(Shika)-je crois surtout que tu confonds avec Hinata.**

(Nath) a sorti son épée-je te couperai en petits morceaux, Nara!

**(Shika) kunais en main-galèèèèèèèèère. **

_(Aut)agite le drapeau blanc-calmez vous voyons! C'est un plateau télé ici, pas une arène ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, faites la paix pas la guerre!_

**(Shika)-va faire mumuse avce des poupées, ici on se bat entre hommes.**

(Nath)-je suis d'accord avec tête d'épouvantail.

_(Aut)sort un kalachnikov- qui c'est qui va jouer aux poupées maintenant!_

**(Shika)super effrayé- calme toi voyons, je plaisantais, et le « faites la paix pas la guerre » qu'est-ce que t'en fais?**

(Nath)hochement de tête répété- il a raison!

_(Aut)super calme- adios...amigos_.

**FIN DU BONUS**

Pas terrible ce chapitre je trouve...j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois, et de poster plus vite aussi ça serait bien...galèèèèèère!

Sayonara !


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis trop une flemmarde, ça me saoule.

En tout cas, les serpentards arrivent à la rescousse.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

-Blaise, arrête.

-Mais, tu ne veux pas savoir qui c'était?

-Non. Tant qu'on a pas les aurors aux fesses, je m'en fous.

-Draco, quel langage. Je t'avais connu plus poli.

-Pans'!

Les trois anciens serpentards se trouvaient présentement dans un café, côté moldu. Le jeune fille prit place tranquillement pendant que le brun mordillait une paille rageusement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

La brune passait du brun au blond légèrement inquiète.

-On vous a reconnu?

Le brun se contenta de grogner pour réponse et le blond soupira.

-Un type brun m'a peut-être reconnu. Mais il avait pas l'air d'être auror ou autre.

-Peut-être reconnu?

Le brune avait légèrement haussé la voix et retenait à grande peine un coup sur la tête du blond.

-Il ne ressemblait à personne de ma connaissance et puis il n'avait pas l'air sûr de lui.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Si jamais il t'a reconnu, on va avoir tous les aurors plus l'ordre du Phenix sur le dos.

-Du calme Pans'. Si c'était le cas on serait déjà à Azkaban.

-Tu n'es qu'un crétin Draco. Ce sont toutes ces années dans le monde moldu qui t'on ramolli le cerveau ou quoi?! Il n'y a pas de « si c'était le cas ». On n'a pas de marge, si on se fait attraper c'est la prison, et sans procès.

Le blond se renfrogna et afficha une mine sombre alors que le brun relevait la tête.

-J'aimerai comme même bien savoir qui c'était.

-Pourquoi?

-Comme ça.

Pansy regarda son ami suspicieusement mais lâcha un soupir lasse.

-Blaise, c'est pas vraiment le moment de chercher ton orientation sexuelle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes!?

Le brun choqué s'était presque levé et tous les occupants du café le regardait, surpris pour la plupart.

-Arrête de crier comme ça. Tu vas me dire que c'est faux peut-être?

-C'est faux.

La jeune fille fixa attentivement le brun alors que ce dernier en faisait autant. Finalement ce fut elle qui rompit le contact en secouant la tête.

-Si tu le dis Blaise. En tout cas, je n'ai presque rien trouvé sur eux.

Draco se redressa, un air soucieux sur le visage.

-On savait de toute façon que ça n'allait pas être facile.

-Oui mais j'ai comme même découvert quelque chose.

-Quoi?

Pansy laissa quelques secondes d'attente puis déclara la mine sérieuse.

-Ils auraient pris comme quartier général l'ancienne demeure d'une famille connaissant parfaitement la magie noire.

-Sérieusement?

-Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse. J'ai suivi le vieil auror discrètement et il m'y a amené directement.

Pas si fort que ça le vieux. Même si j'avoue avoir dû utiliser plusieurs potions de camouflage.

-Rien que maison familial des Black.

-Pardon?

-Et oui Draco. La maison des Black faisait partie de l'héritage légué à Sirius Black, donc un membre de ta famille Draco. Les Black n'ont pas eu le temps de changer le testament, donc même si il était le mouton noir de la famille, c'est le cousin de ta mère qui a hérité. Et devine qui a hérité après la mort de Black?

-Lupin?

-Non.

-Pansy!

-Aucune patience, vous êtes vraiment beaux à voir les serpentards. C'est Potter.

-Potter senior?

-Blaise, comment un mort peut-il hériter d'une maison?

-Ben, j'en sais fichtrement rien. Et ça ne peut pas être Potter junior puisqu'il est...

-Mort. Mais il a hérité à la mort de Black, donc?

-Potter égal Lumière. Lumière égal QG de l'Ordre du Phenix.

-Exact.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-On attend.

-Attendre quoi?

-Un miracle.

-Pansy?

-Ne t'en fais pas Blaise. C'est juste qu'avec la mort de Potter, même si on les aide, à la fin on mourra tous.

-On est pas de taille.

Le brun passa son regard de l'un à l'autre étonné et tapa du poing sur la table, un air déterminé plaqué sur le visage.

-De toute façon on a rien à perdre non? Et le corps de Potter n'a jamais été retrouvé, donc il y a une infime chance pour qu'il soit en vie.

-Infime oui.

-Infime mais elle est là. On a pas fait tout ça pour rien comme même! On était des serpentards certes, mais pas des trouillards. Alors on va aller toquer chez ces illuminés et on va leur prouver que les serpentards valent beaucoup mieux que ce qu'ils pouvaient penser.

Le blond tomba dans une profonde réflexion alors que la brune fixait intensément la table. Ce fut

Pansy qui brisa le silence.

-D'accord. On va leur montrer.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice et se tournèrent vers le dernier membre du trio.

Draco gardait obstinément la tête baissée, des mèches blondes cachant ses yeux.

-C'est ridicule. On va mourir pour aider des imbéciles qui croivent encore à un monde meilleur...

Le brun s'affaisa légèrement mais le blond reprit.

-Mais on leur montrera que les serpentards sont et ont toujours été plus intelligents qu'eux.

Il leva la tête découvrant un sourire en coin.

-Je te reconnais bien là mon Dragon.

-Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

-Tu préfères sans doute que je t'appelle comme ça en privé? Je comprends mon sucre d'orge. C'est mimi, il est tout timide le choupinet.

-Blaise ferme-la.

Pansy regardait les deux garçons se disputaient amusée avec pourtant un air anxieux.

**°O°O°O°**

-C'est là?

-Oui.

-Je veux pas dire, mais il n'y a absolument rien.

-Normal, sécurité oblige.

Blaise, toujours perplexe, regardait l'emplacement leur faisant face. Un terrain vide, voilà tout ce qu'il voyait et pourtant Pansy était sûre d'elle. Draco observait l'endroit avec un air dégouté.

-Pansy, dépêche-toi.

-C'est bon. Normalement ça devrait...

Soudainement une demeure à l'aspect délabré apparut. La jeune fille se permit un sourire victorieux alors que le blond reniflait dédaigneusement.

-C'est pire que ce que je pensais. Pas question que j'entre là-dedans.

-Draco, ce n'est franchement pas le moment de faire la fine bouche. Au moins comme ça ils sont sûrs de ne pas se faire repèrer par le lord et ses mangemorts.

-C'est sûr qu'ils viendront pas chercher ici. Aller Draco, un peu de courage.

-Je ne suis pas un stupide gryffondor.

-Tu n'es plus non plus un serpentard.

-Draco.

-Blaise.

-Faites pas chier les garçons.

Devant cette remarque loin d'être du genre de leur amie, les deux anciens serpentards s'abstenirent de continuer leur querelle, regardant curieusement la seule fille du trio.

-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. C'est gênant.

-Comme tu veux Pans'. Tes désirs sont des ordres.

La brune soupira d'agacement et monta rapidement les quelques marches menant à la porte d'entrée.

-On fait quoi au juste? On toque, on sonne ou on entre?

-Il n'y pas de sonnette. De plus il y a sûrement un sort empêchant quiconque d'entrer sans permission, et toquer n'est pas non plus sans risque.

Pansy toqua sans attendre la fin du discours du blond. Le dit-blond recula légèrement de la porte en fusillant son amie du regard.

-A charge de revanche Pansy, à charge de revanche.

-Comme tu veux Draco.

-Il y a du bruit à l'intérieur.

**°O°O°O°**

-Vous avez entendu.

-Entendu quoi Harry?

-J'ai entendu moi aussi. Allons-y.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Les quelques membres du Phenix se trouvant dans la cuisine regardèrent Harry et Nathan sans comprendre. Maria se leva immédiatement, un couteau à la main.

-Maria, reste ici, moi et Harry allons voir.

-Pas question je viens.

-Aller où?

-On a toqué à la porte.

-Quoi?!

-Plus fort Ron, je crois qu'on t'a pas entendu au centre de Londres.

-La ferme Ginny!

-Ronald Weasley, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage?!

-Mais c'est elle qui a commencé!

-Ron. Arrête de te comporter comme un gamin, ce n'est pas le moment.

Pendant que Molly et Hermione disputaient Ron, Nathan et Harry étaient devant la porte, suivis de Maria, Minerva et Rémus.

-J'ouvre et tu sors ton bois de bois d'accord?

-C'est une baguette Nathan.

-Et alors, c'est toujours un bout de bois.

-Nathan.

-Bon, j'y vais.

Le chatain ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec et cette dernière se retrouva à cogner le mur. Le geste fut si brusque que les trois serpentards sortirent leur baguette précipitamment, Harry, Minerva et Rémus en faisant de même.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Malfoy?

-Toi?

-Toi qui?

Pansy ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait au contraire de Blaise qui avait les yeux grands ouverts.

-Le type de la gare.

-Harry, tu les connais?

-Je crois que oui.

-Harry?...Non, impossible.

Les trois serpentard fixaient Harry troublés et silencieux. Silence rompu impromptument par Blaise.

-J'en étais sûr!

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de te lancer des fleurs Blaise.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, miss Parkinson. J'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous faites ici.


End file.
